Ill Friends
by Roxanna123
Summary: Arthur gets sick with the flu. Then, Merlin catches a stomach bug. Knowing these two, nothing will be easy.
1. A Surprise For Merlin

**I own nothing**

"Rise and shine, Prince Prat," greeted Merlin with a cheerful voice.

It's morning in Camelot and Merlin is waking up the son of Uther, Arthur Pendragon. Arthur groans and turns onto his side.

"Merlin," mumbled Arthur, looking back at Merlin, "It's too early for this. Go back to bed."

Merlin looked at Arthur with confusion.

"Arthur, I'm late waking you up," said Merlin, "Uther has requested to eat breakfast with you and we need to get you ready and quick."

While he was talking, Merlin was trying to get Arthur up by pulling him up by the arm. Arthur pulled his arm away from his manservant.

"Tell my father I'm not coming," said Arthur, going back under his covers, "I rather sleep."

Merlin gasped and placed his hand on Arthur's forehead.

"You're burning up," said Merlin, moving towards the door, "Stay there, I'm going to get Gaius."

"Not like I have a choice," mumbled Arthur.

Merlin ran down to Gaius' chambers, looking frantic.

"Merlin, my boy," said Gaius, when Merlin came in, "What's wrong?"

"It's Arthur," panted Merlin, grabbing Gaius' arm, "He's ill and needs help."

"Hold on dear boy," said Gaius, holding his ward still before getting Merlin to sit in a chair, "Calm down and tell me what happened."

Merlin got out of the chair and told Gaius what had happened that morning while grabbing the physician's stuff.

"Ok, Merlin, calm down, I'm coming," said Gaius, taking his stuff from Merlin, "You go tell Uther that his son is ill and I'll tend to Arthur."

"Alright," said Merlin, running out the door.

Gaius sighs

"That boy," said Gaius, going towards the door, "I swear he's going to be the death of me."

Then he left the room


	2. The Doctor Says The Flu

**I own nothing**

As Gaius made his way up to Arthur's room, he began to wonder if he should hurry.

"Merlin was really upset when he came downstairs to my chambers," Gaius said aloud to himself.

So, Gaius picked up the pace a little bit and in no time he reached Arthur's room. He was greeted with a coughing Prince Arthur.

"Good morning your highness," greeted Gaius.

"What's so good about it?" Arthur snapped.

Gaius set his stuff on the floor as he sat down next to the prince.

"Merlin has told me that you're ill," said Gaius, pressing the back of his hand to Arthur's forehead, "I see that he wasn't kidding."

"I'm not ill," protested Arthur, batting Gaius' hand away, "Only tired."

Gaius gave Arthur 'the look' and then began to take his pulse.

"You have a fever, a cough, your pulse is up, and you're shivering," said Gaius, letting go of Arthur's wrist, "You have the flu and you are staying in bed for a while."

Just then, Uther bursts in with Merlin right behind him. He goes straight to Arthur.

"Gaius!" said Uther worried tone, "What's wrong with my son?"

"Just a case of the flu," said Gaius, standing up and putting a calming hand on the king's shoulder, "Nothing a week of bed rest won't cure."

Uther sighed with relief and sat down next to Arthur. He placed a hand on his son's forehead.

"Just a week of rest?" Uther asked.

"Yes," answered Gaius, setting some vials on bedside table, "Some medicine as well but the rest is very important."

Uther nodded and turned to Merlin.

"Take good care of my son," said Uther in a very serious tone, "Or you'll be in the stocks for 2 months."

"Yes sire," said Merlin, bowing his head slightly.

Then, Uther left them. Gaius gently pushed Arthur, who was sitting up, to a lying down position and covered him with the covers.

"Now, it's time for sick princes to get some sleep," Gaius teased playfully, "Feel better sire."

Gaius left them after that. Merlin clapped his hands together.

"Well, you heard the doctor. Go to sleep."

Arthur didn't fight it and turned to his side, closing his eyes. Merlin patted his shoulder and went over to the door.

"Sleep well, Prince Prat," Merlin whispered, standing in the doorway.

He was about to close the door when he heard a faint voice.

"Not a prat."


	3. Feeling Better and Scolding

**I own nothing**

Merlin spent the rest of his day sitting by Arthur's bedside and getting him what he needs. He worried constantly about doing a good job. The next day was probably going to be as bad today. He was wrong. It was going to be worst.

"Hey, Arthur," greeted Merlin, opening the door slowly, "How are you feeling?"

Arthur sat up angrily and glared at him.

"You were suppose to wake me up an hour ago," shouted Arthur, throwing a pillow at Merlin.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," said Merlin, with a smile, dodging the pillow, and going over to the bed, "Maybe I can get Gaius to let you get up early."

"Gaius has no say on what time I get up," said Arthur, pushing off his covers and trying to get out of bed.

Merlin quickly pushed Arthur back into his bed, which caused Arthur to get even more angry.

"You dare push me!" shouted Arthur, "I could have you in the stocks for this!"

"Your father and Gaius told me to keep you in bed and take care of you," Merlin explained, "If I don't, it's the stocks for me for 2 months."

Arthur huffed and started to pout.

"Get my father and Gaius right now Merlin!" shouted Arthur.

Merlin rushed out before the prince decided to throw something at him. He returned quickly with Gaius and Uther in hand.

"Here they are, as you requested," said Merlin moving out of the way.

"I'm glad you're feeling better my son but as Gaius told you yesterday, you have to stay in bed until you get over the flu," said Uther, as Gaius gave him a quick look over, "You are to rest until the week is up."

"A week?" screeched Arthur, "I don't want to be in bed for a week!"

"Sorry my prince," Gaius apologized, "You're just going to have to let the virus take it's course."

"Father," Arthur protested.

"You heard Gaius, Arthur," Uther told him sternly, "Rest is what you need and you're not going to get out of this, Arthur Pendragon."

Then Uther left, leaving a shock Arthur in his wake. Merlin snorted while Gaius gave him a glare.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"You just got your first scolding," said Merlin patting Arthur's back, "Congrats."

Arthur shot a glare at Merlin. Gaius sighed and shook his head.

This day will a REALLY long day.


	4. Merlin! You too!

**I own nothing**

Merlin had a hard time keeping Arthur in bed that day. He should've known that as soon as he saw Arthur acting like himself. After a long day of dealing with a sick Arthur, Merlin was exhausted.

"Hey Gaius," greeted a tired Merlin once he got back to the chambers he shared with Gaius, "How was your day?"

"Fine," said Gaius, placing a bowl of stew at Merlin's place at the table, "It's time for supper, Merlin."

Merlin sat down at the table and picked up the spoon. Then he set it back down.

"I'm not very hungry tonight, Gaius," said Merlin, standing up, "I'll just go to bed. See you tomorrow."

Gaius looks up from his food with a surprised look on his face.

"Merlin," Gaius called, causing Merlin to stop in front of his bedroom door, "Come here for a second."

Merlin went back over to Gaius and when he was close enough, Merlin realized that Gaius was going to do something and tried to get away but Gaius was too fast. Gaius kept a tight grip on the boy and felt Merlin's forehead. Gaius frowns with concern.

"You're burning up, Merlin," said Gaius, "Go to your room and I'll be up in a minute."

Merlin complied quickly and changed into his sleep clothes. He got into his bed too and tried to fall asleep so he wouldn't have to take the medicine Gaius was going to give him. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Gaius came in and saw Merlin trying to fall asleep. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nice try Merlin," said Gaius, sitting on the side of the bed next to Merlin, "Many people have tried that and nobody has succeed. Now, sit up."

Merlin was going to but decided against it.

"Merlin," Gaius warned.

The warlock shook his head and covered his head with his covers.

"Merlin Emrys," Gaius warned again, "Sit up."

Merlin's eyes got wide at the sound of his full name and sat up.

"Good boy," said Gaius, pouring some medicine in a small cup and handing it to the sick lad, "Take this."

Merlin winced and shook his head again. Gaius sighs.

"My boy, you need to take this," said Gaius, "You'll feel better."

"But Gaius," Merlin whined, "It tastes like rotten tomatoes with stale bread."

"I know it doesn't taste real good," Gaius admitted, "But you'll feel better once you take it."

"Gaius I'm not going to take it," Merlin told him, crossing his arms, "Not even by the order of Arthur."

"Merlin, I have all the time in the world," said Gaius, "I'm not going to leave this room until you take this medicine."

Merlin looked at him in shock.

"You're bluffing," said Merlin.

"No Merlin, I am not," said Gaius, "I'll wait here all night if I have to."

Merlin turned away from his mentor, thinking he was going to leave in a few minutes. He was wrong. A few minutes turned into 30 minutes and 30 minutes turned into an hour. Merlin turned back to Gaius, seeing he was still there and sighed.

"Ok Gaius," sighed Merlin, taking the cup, "You win."

Gaius smiled as Merlin drowned the medicine, who winced at the taste, and gave him a goblet of water.

"You can go to sleep now," said Gaius taking the cup from Merlin, "Call if you need anything."

Merlin nodded and turned to his side, falling asleep instantly.

At Midnight

Merlin woke up feeling nauseous. He laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep. Then, his stomach did a flip. Merlin raced out of his room to the chamber pot that was located under the stairs, throwing up when he got to it. He must've been loud because he felt Gaius rubbing his back.

"Gaius," he choked out when he was done puking, "I don't feel too good."

Merlin, then, went back to throwing up. When Merlin was done, for now, Gaius placed his hand back on Merlin's forehead.

"That feels good," Merlin mumbled.

"Your fever has risen," Gaius commented, getting up, "I'll make a potion that will help bring down your fever and calm your stomach."

"Thank you," Merlin called, going back to puking.

**AN: A sick Merlin as promised. Hope you guys like it.**


	5. Escaping

**I own nothing**

Merlin sat up, once again, from the chamber pot and looked at Gaius, who was creating yet another potion for the ill boy.

"When will this stop?" Merlin asked, breathing heavily.

"Merlin, I honestly don't know," said Gaius, sighing.

Merlin started puking again just when Gwen came down.

"Oh Merlin," she gasped, "Not you as well."

Merlin didn't answer. Only cough and spit.

"You poor thing," said Gwen, going over to him.

"I've been through worse," said Merlin, looking up at her, "Trust me."

Merlin began to puke again while Gwen rubbed his back in a motherly sort of way. By the time Merlin was done, Gaius had the potion finished and poured it into a cup for Merlin take. He held it out to Merlin and the boy took it gratefully.

"Thanks," Merlin breathed out, handing the cup back to Gaius.

"You're welcome," said Gaius, taking and putting the cup back on the table, "That might help your stomach a little bit."

"I hope so," said Merlin, laying back against the wall.

It wasn't long before Merlin was sitting up and going back to making friends with the chamber pot. Gaius sighed and only watched Merlin, waiting for him to be done.

"Your stomach must really hate you right now," said Gaius.

Merlin looked up at him.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," said Merlin, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Don't get snippy with me young man," Gaius warned, handing him another cup of medicine.

Merlin huffed but took the medicine with no problem. Five minutes later, he's puking up his medicine.

"I don't think the medicine is working," said Merlin, after he was done.

Gaius sighed and placed his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Your fever hasn't gotten any worse," Gaius stated, withdrawing his hand, "That's good but I'm worried about you getting dehydrated and famished."

"What about how I feel when dry heaves start happening?" Merlin asked, clutching his stomach in pain.

Gaius was about to answer when a guard comes in.

"Merlin, his royal highness requests you in his chambers right now," the guard told them.

Merlin was about to answer him when Gaius cut in.

"Tell Prince Arthur that Merlin can't come right now," said Gaius, walking towards the guard, "He's ill."

"It's alright Gaius," said Merlin, getting up, "If that's what Arthur wants, so be it. Tell him I'll be up as soon as I can."

Gaius gave a guard 'do what Merlin has asked of you, I dare you' look. The guard stiffen and looked scared.

Merlin looked confused and waved his hand towards the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Merlin asked, "Go tell Arthur I'll be up."

The guard gulped and turned to Gaius.

"What day is Merlin suppose to be back?" the guard asked nervously.

"In a week," said Gaius, leading the guard to towards the door, "Give my best to the prince."

"But Gaius," Merlin protested, moving towards the door, "I'm not that ill."

"Merlin," said Gaius, leading Merlin back towards one of the patient beds he kept in his chambers, "You throw up every five minutes and can barely keep anything down. You may feel better but I don't want to take that chance that you could throw up in Arthur's chambers or faint. You're going to stay in bed and rest."

Merlin sat down on the bed.

"I won't throw up in his chambers Gaius," Merlin begged, "I promise and I promise to come to you if I feel any worst. Gwen could stay with me as well, couldn't you Gwen?"

Gwen, who just finished cleaning out the chamber pot that Merlin used, looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry, Merlin," she said, "I have to agree with Gaius on this one. You're too sick to do much of anything right now."

Merlin huffed then reached for a nearby chamber pot. Once he was done, Merlin laid down. Gaius, then, proceed to cover him up.

"Not tired," Merlin mumbled, pushing the covers off.

"Yes you are," said Gaius, pulling the covers back up and giving Merlin a pat on the back, "Get some rest."

Just when Merlin was about to nod off, another guard came in.

"Gaius, King Uther requests your presence at once," said the guard, before turning to Gwen, "And Lady Morgana is asking for you Gwen."

"We'll be right up," said Gaius, before turning to Merlin, "You, young man, stay here and get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, Gaius, Gwen, and the guard left. Merlin got up, put on his jacket, and grabbed a unused pail for him to throw up in. He checked to see if the coast was clear and proceed to Arthur's room.


	6. An Eventful Day in Arthur's Room

**I own nothing**

Merlin stuck his head around the corner, checking for anybody that would drag him back to Gaius' chambers. Thankfully, there was nobody there and Merlin ran across to Arthur's room. He knocked on the door desperately.

"Come in," he heard Arthur call out.

Merlin rushed in, closing the door behind him, panting hard. Seeing it's his manservant, Arthur got up and walked to him.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked in a surprised voice, "I thought you were sick."

"I am but I don't want to be stuck downstairs, lazying around, while you need me," said Merlin, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Merlin, everyone gets sick," said Arthur, being strangely understanding and putting a hand around Merlin's back, "Why don't you go back to Gaius' chambers and let him..."

Merlin's stomach decided to lurch and did some dry heaves into the bucket. Merlin dropped to the floor, breathing heavily.

"You need to be in bed," Arthur stated, lifting Merlin like he was nothing and putting him on his bed, "Doing what Gaius is having me do; resting."

Merlin felt too tired to protest but sat down on the bed instead of laying down.

"Give me a bit and I'll be ready," said Merlin.

Then, they hear a knock on the door.

"Your highness?" a familiar voice called, "Are you alright?"

Arthur and Merlin shared a look of fear.

Gaius!

If he saw Merlin in the prince's room, Merlin would be confided to his room until he was better.

"Get under my bed," Arthur whispered and quickly ushered him under his bed, "Stay there until I give the all clear."

Merlin complied and brought the pail with him just in case. Arthur got under his covers and called out weakly.

"Come in."

Gaius came in, went over to Arthur, and placed a hand on the sweaty forehead. Gaius frowned with concern.

"You feel warmer," he stated, placing a cool cloth on Arthur from a bucket of water, "Having you been resting?"

"Yes," said Arthur, sitting up, "A guard told me that Merlin was ill. Is he alright?"

"He should be alright in about a week," Gaius answered, wiping the cool cloth on Arthur's chest, "He's downstairs right now, probably having dry heaves."

"Dry heaves?" said Arthur.

"Yes," said Gaius, soaking the cloth again, "He has a case of the stomach flu."

Arthur hissed in sympathy.

"That sucks," said Arthur, laying back down.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" Gaius asked, changing the subject.

"Yes sir," Arthur groaned, rolling his eyes, "Once every 2 hours like you told me."

Merlin coughed, holding back the nausea that was building up. Gaius looked up from the vials he was replacing on Arthur's bedside table.

"What was that?" Gaius asked, looking around.

Arthur fake coughed into his hand.

"Sorry Gaius (cough) that was (cough) me (cough) (cough)," Arthur coughed out.

"Let me check on that cough of yours," said Gaius, sitting on the bed next to Arthur, "We don't want that to get worse."

Arthur shook his head.

"It's nothing Gaius," said Arthur, trying to move away from the physician, "I'm alright."

Gaius gave him the look and Arthur stilled. After listening to the prince's lungs, Gaius straighten up.

"Alright, where is he?" Gaius asked.

Arthur looked confused.

"What?"

"Merlin," Gaius asked again, "Where is he?"

"He isn't here," said Arthur, sitting up, still confused, "I haven't seen him since yesterday night before I went to sleep."

"Arthur," Gaius stated, "I may be old but I'm not stupid. I am aware that Merlin has escaped and I want him to show himself."

Merlin quietly sighed and came out from under the bed.

"I'm right here, Gaius," grumbled Merlin.

"Merlin I told you to stay downstairs and try to get some sleep," said Gaius, annoyed, "Why is it that every time I give you an order you disobey it while you listen to Arthur's every word?"

"Arthur's the prince," Merlin said quietly, "I'm suppose to listen to every word."

"But that doesn't mean you have to disobey your guardian," said Gaius, sighing and grabbing Merlin's arm, going towards the door, "Let's get you back downstairs to sleep while the prince gets some rest too."

"Gaius," Arthur called.

Gaius turned around, so did Merlin.

"I don't mind the company," said Arthur, shifting a little, "So, maybe, if Merlin agrees to sleep and take his medicine, can he stay up here with me?"

As Gaius thought about it, Merlin and Arthur looked antsy.

"Alright," Gaius finally said, "He may stay up here but you both still have to get a lot of rest."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," said Merlin, "I'll go and make a makeshift bed."

"No," said Gaius, stopping the boy to going towards the door, "I'll make the bed and you stay up here and rest."

Then, Gaius left.

"Thanks Arthur," said Merlin sitting on Arthur's bed, "I thought I was going to go crazy if I had to go back downstairs."

"Same thing up here," said Arthur, yawning a little, "Lets get some sleep."

Merlin got up and was going to go to the chair but Arthur stopped him.

"No," said Arthur, his eyes getting drooper by the minute, "Stay here."

Merlin lied down but put his head on the opposite side of the bed. He grabbed a pillow for himself and got under the covers.

"Good night," mumbled a tired Merlin.

"Good night," mumbled a equally tired Arthur.

When Gaius got back, he saw the boys sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep well," whispered Gaius, leaving the room


	7. A Weird Morning

**I own nothing**

Arthur and Merlin slept through the rest of the day and all through the night, which Gaius was happy about. He came in the next morning with their breakfast and saw them still sleeping. He went to Arthur first.

"Your highness," said Gaius, shaking Arthur's shoulder gently, "it's time to wake up."

"Mmmm," groaned Arthur, "don't wanna."

"But you have to," said Gaius, "unless you want Merlin to eat your breakfast."

Arthur bolted up.

"I'm up," said Arthur.

Gaius chuckled and gave Arthur his breakfast.

"Eat up, you'll need your strength," said Gaius, patting Arthur's back and going towards Merlin. "you need to get up too, Merlin."

Merlin groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

"Merlin, get up so you can have your breakfast," said Gaius, pulling the pillow off, "you need your strength too."

Merlin looked up and saw the food. He paled and then felt a wave a nausea hit him.

"I'm not very hungry," said Merlin, covering himself with the blankets.

Arthur looked up from his food.

"You have to eat eventually," said Arthur, grabbing the blankets and pulling them off of his friend, "just try."

Arthur held out some bread to Merlin and Merlin took it. He takes a bite, savoring the temporary taste, for he knows it'll come back up later.

"I hope you both slept well," said Gaius, uncorking one of the medicine vials.

"Not really," said Merlin, taking another bite, "my stomach was hurting."

"I didn't sleep well last night either," said Arthur, taking a drink of water from the goblet, "I had nightmares."

Gaius turned to the boys and handed them their medicine. A look of disgust graced the boys' faces. Never the less, they took it without any complaints.

"That stuff is still nasty," said Merlin, making a 'yuck' face.

"And always will be," finished Arthur, making the same face.

Gaius laughed at Arthur and Merlin's reactions.

"Medicine never tastes good," said Gaius, taking the vials and plates, "then again, MY medicine will never taste good."

"Unless he finds a good tasting plant, his medicine continue to taste like rotten food," Merlin whispered to Arthur, making his friend chuckle.

"I heard that Merlin," Gaius called before coming back to them, "I'm going to examine you both when I return. Be good and get some rest."

Arthur snorted in laughter after Gaius left them.

"Wow, if I had a piece of gold if I heard or said that, I'd have millions of gold pieces," said Arthur.

"Yeah," said Merlin, taking a sip of water, "whenever something is going around in town or castle, he checks on me as soon as I get home."

"Crazy old man worries too much," said Arthur, chuckling again.

"I may be an old man but I'm not crazy," said Gaius, coming back into the room, scaring both boys.

"Gaius, how do you do that?" Merlin asked.

"You weren't paying attention," said Gaius, putting his bag down, "now, let me have a look at you."

Merlin and Arthur let Gaius look them over and groaned at the response of a higher temperature.

"Well, I will leave you boys to rest," said Gaius, packing up his stuff, "I'll be back around lunch time."

Once he left, Merlin groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"I can't stand being bed all day," Merlin whined, "I can't wait to be better."

Arthur agreed with him. Then, he started thinking. Arthur, suddenly, jumped up and turned to Merlin with a smile.

"I know what we can do," said Arthur.

"You sure?" Merlin asked, "doesn't it seem a little risky?"

"I knew it," said Arthur, turning away from him, "you're too chicken."

"No I'm not," Merlin shot back defensively.

"Don't you want to have some fun?" Arthur asked, turning back to his best friend.

Merlin looked down and thought about it. He might get into serious trouble with Gaius but it would be worth it.

Merlin looked up at Arthur and sighed.

"What did you have in mind?"


	8. Prank Time

**I own nothing**

"Arthur, this is insane."

Merlin and Arthur were crouching behind pillars near Uther's room. Arthur's plan was to play pranks on the royal court.

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur whispered, harshly, "someone will hear you."

Then, they heard someone coming so they quickly ducked behind the pillars. Once the person was gone, they came back out.

"Ok, here's the plan," whispered Arthur, "we'll sneak inside and grab the necklace that father always forgets in the morning and then, we'll replace it with another necklace and you, Merlin, will place a spell that will cause father to burp every other word. He'll be so embarrassed."

Merlin looked at Arthur strangely. Arthur never wanted to play tricks on his father or anyone at all. This was strange.

"Arthur, this is stupid," Merlin whispered, "why can't we just go back to your room?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to do something," Arthur shot back, "so I'm giving you something to do."

Merlin sighed but followed Arthur into Uther's room. He winced when he saw Arthur grab a necklace and put another one similar in the same place.

"Ok, Merlin," said Arthur, smiling, "do your stuff."

Merlin rolled his eyes, but said the spell anyway. Then, they heard someone coming.

"Quick, hide," Merlin whispered.

Arthur hid behind a nearby wall while Merlin hid under the bed. They held their breath as Uther walked into the room and grabbed his necklace. Only until Uther left did they breathe again.

"Wow, that was awesome," said Arthur breathlessly, coming out of his hiding place.

"It was," Merlin agreed, poking his head out from under the bed.

"Now, we go to the council meeting."

At the council meeting

"Now, we have troops going to scout here and here," said a knight, pointing to a map.

BURP

Everyone in the council looked up at the king. Uther's eyes were wide in embarrassment. Did Uther Pendragon just BURP in the middle of a meeting? In their hiding places, Arthur and Merlin were giggling quietly. The knight shook it off and continued talking.

"Wait, 'burp' we 'burp' should 'burp' take 'burp'," Uther interrupted the knight, before being interrupted by Gaius.

"Sire, sorry to interrupt you but maybe I could make a potion to help with your burping," said Gaius.

Uther nodded and decided to stay quiet while the meeting went on, watching Gaius leave. Merlin and Arthur ran off before Merlin's mentor could see him. Once in a safe spot, they burst into laughter.

"That was perfect," said Merlin, on the ground, clutching his stomach with laughter.

"I know, right," said Arthur, clutching his stomach, managing to stay upright, "let's prank someone else."

"Yeah," said Merlin, getting up and following Arthur.

In 5 hours, they managed to prank Morgana, Gwen, Sir Leon, the knights, and everyone else they could think of. Merlin and Arthur were sitting on the floor, laughing, as their latest victim ran off screaming.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time," said Arthur.

"Agreed," said Merlin, nodding.

They continued laughing until they saw a shadow of a familiar person. They looked up and smiled nervously at a angry Gaius.

"Hi Gaius," said Merlin, "nice day isn't it."

"You both are in a lot of trouble," said Gaius, anger obviously in his voice.

He turned around and started walking towards Arthur's room. They got up and followed him.

Yep, they were in big trouble.


	9. Aftermath of Prank Time

**I own nothing**

Merlin winced at Gaius' angry movements back to their chambers.

Gaius made Arthur go back to his room to rest and gave him a lecture. Merlin wasn't there to witness it of course. He was going to get one of his own, once they were home. When they got to the door, Gaius opened it up and pointed inside. Merlin, not one to test Gaius' patience, went inside quickly. He sat down on one of the patient beds, waiting for the lecture.

"Merlin what were you thinking?" Gaius asked angrily, "I give you a little bit of freedom and what to you? Oh, you go off and play pranks with Arthur. You both were supposed to stay in bed and rest."

"I know," said Merlin, carefully, "it's just…I was bored and so was Arthur. We wanted to do something fun, so we decided to go off and do something."

"And you thought playing pranks on people was a good idea?" Gaius asked.

"It was at the time," Merlin muttered.

"Merlin, you are grounded until you're better," said Gaius, grabbing a cloth and a bucket of water, "until then, you will stay in here and rest."

Merlin nodded, thinking it was a proper punishment, and laid down on the bed. Gaius sat down next to him and wet the cloth. Merlin shivered at the cold cloth once it was placed on his forehead. Gaius dabbed it on his face, neck, and chest. After that was done, Gaius left to do his duties as the court physician, leaving Merlin by himself. Merlin waited an hour this time and went to the door to go to Arthur's room only to find it locked. He tried several times to unlock the door but had no success.

"That's not fair," Merlin whined, giving up and going back into bed.

Merlin sat down and pouted. After sitting in bed and pouting for about 20 minutes, Merlin fell asleep at last. Gaius came back 3 hours later and found Merlin sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sweet sight. Merlin slept until about 10:00 at night when he woke up to throw up again. Gaius stayed up with Merlin all through the night, giving him medicine and water to keep him hydrated. The next morning was terrible for both of them. Merlin was puking nonstop and was very lethargic, which was worrying his mentor, while Gaius was trying to tend to Merlin and keep up with his duties as court physician. Merlin could tell that Gaius was tired from staying up all night and Merlin wasn't helping. Once he stopped puking for a little bit, Merlin looked up at Gaius and apologized. Gaius hushed Merlin and gave him some medicine, telling him that its alright. Merlin managed to sleep through the rest of the day and night, which Gaius was happy about. He managed to get some sleep and get some of his work done and also managed to check up on Arthur, who had been confined to his room as well.

The morning after that was a relaxing day.

"Good morning Merlin," said Gaius, going into Merlin's room, "are you feeling any better?"

"Yes," said Merlin, sitting up in his bed, "I feel a lot better."

Gaius went over to him and felt his forehead. It wasn't cool but it wasn't hot either.

"You don't feel as hot as you were before," said Gaius, removing his hand.

Merlin smiled his goofy smile and sat up in bed. Gaius gave him his medicine he brought in with him. Merlin took it without complaining and made his way out of bed. Gaius, however, stopped him.

"Gaius, I feel fine," said Merlin, trying once again to get out of bed, failing miserably.

"You're still running a fever," said Gaius, getting Merlin to lie down and covering him up, "you still need your rest."

"But Gaius," Merlin protested, sitting back up.

"No 'but's Merlin," said Gaius, firmly, "you're going to stay here and get some more rest."

Merlin huffed but laid back down and complied. Gaius smiled and patted his back. Despite Merlin still being sick, Gaius was glad that Merlin was acting his usual self.

"I'll see you later."

Then, Gaius left. Merlin waited for a little bit and went to his bedroom door. He peeked from behind it and didn't see anyone. He did the same thing with the door that will let him go free.

"Yes," Merlin quietly cheered. "I can go see how Arthur's doing."

Merlin went to Arthur's room, without being seen, and knocked on the door. Arthur opened it up.

"Merlin," said Arthur in shock. "I thought you were still sick."

"I am but I feel fine," said Merlin, going into Arthur's room. "I managed to get out and get here without anyone seeing me."

Arthur closed the door and turned to him. Merlin noticed that Arthur still had his night clothes on.

"I thought you were getting ready to go out today," said Merlin.

"I'm confined here for another couple of days because of our pranking spree," Arthur explained.

"So you're grounded?"

"Yep."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

They sat there and thought about what they could do.

"You wanna play Alquerques?" Arthur asked, standing up.

"Sure," said Merlin, standing up as well.


	10. The End

**I own nothing**

After about 10 rounds of alquerques, Merlin decided to leave for his chambers before Gaius came back. He got back there just in time to have a little nap. Twenty minutes later, Gaius returns.

"Merlin," he called quietly.

He found Merlin in his room sleeping, thankfully. Merlin kept on resting for 3 more days before Gaius finally pronounced him healthy. Merlin was so happy that he ran to Arthur's room and did 2 whole days of work without once complaining. Arthur was happy that his manservant and friend was better.

Out on the training grounds

"Come on Merlin," shouted Arthur, hitting the metal shield with his sword.

"What?" Merlin cried. "I'm trying!"

"No you're not!" Arthur shouted back.

"Stop being a prat!" Merlin shouted.

"I'm not a prat!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Arthur yelled before he realized what he just said.

"See you are!" Merlin yelled in victory.

Arthur growled and started to chase the young wizard.

As they ran, they both had smiles on their faces.


End file.
